The invention relates to a holding element made of plastic and having at least one dish-shaped holding area for at least one tube-shaped element, and with an attachment area with engagement parts for fastening to a support, such as a motor vehicle body.
Holding elements of this general type are already known as state of the art (see German patent 3002031C2; British patent 2,098,699A; or German patent 3330263A1). All these prior patents show single-piece holding elements made of plastic and having holding areas designed in the shape of a dish and being attachable via an attachment area to a support. A drawback with these known constructions is that they provide a relatively low degree of damping relative to vibrations and noises. This is particularly troublesome, especially in the area of motor vehicle technology.
Another drawback of the known holding elements is that frequently they provide inadequate tolerance compensation, since it is not always possible to achieve precise accuracy to gauge without expensive constructive expenditure particularly in mass production.
In order to improve the tolerance compensation, various constructions have already been proposed (see German patent 4334926A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,611), in which specifically formed elastic arms are used. It has further been proposed (German patent 3330263A1) to arrange diagonally extending wings in the interior of the attachment area diagonally extending wings in order to permit attaching the fastening element to a profile bolt while providing a certain tolerance compensation.